Evading Memory
by Abhorrus
Summary: A Bubblegum Crisis short story that takes place between the original mini series and Bubblegum Crash. An old high school friend of Leon's meets and falls in love with Nene. What happens when he starts working for Genom?


**"EVADING MEMORY"**

 **Mega Tokyo, 2035 A.D.**

based on "Bubblegum Crisis" created by:

Suziki Toshimichi

"Bubblegum Crisis" is the property of AIC,

Artmic, and Youmex.

Story by:

Abhorrus

* * *

It was a typical summer afternoon in Mega Tokyo. The sun, though still a few hours away from sundown, was already peeking through skyscrapers threatening its dominance of the sky. The struggle produced eerily lengthy shadows that, when combined with the overpowering presence of thick smog, created a grim mood throughout the city. The highways were packed, as usual for rush hour, as people honked, shouted, and jockeyed for better position in the race to reach home after a long hard day's work.

Downtown, in the nightclub district, the mood was a touch lighter. Amid the smoke filled room of the Pig Pen, an excited murmur filled the air. The band playing that night was better than the usual draw. The crowd got caught up in the emotion of the band's playing and the band began feeding off the fervor coming from the crowd creating a unique symbiosis that would produce that magical effect to carry everyone's spirits from the everyday hassles of life.

Leon McNichol, though, was too irate to allow the music to soothe him. "Damn it, Dailey!" he growled. "The captain is really pissing me off! I swear to you, the next time that bastard gets in my face, I'll deck him!"

Dailey smiled smugly at his partner for the past four years. "Well, that's one way of getting yourself kicked off the force."

Leon leaned back on his chair and took a drink from his beer bottle. "What's the big deal?" He leaned forward, pointing at Dailey, "You know as well as I what a joke A.D. Police has become. Why, I have half a mind to just quit and strike out on my own." Leon pounded his fist on the table. "That's it! I'm gonna go solo!" he declared.

"That's a great idea Leon," replied Dailey, "except for one minor detail."

"What's that?"

Dailey leaned back on his chair pretending to be in deep contemplation. "Hmm... Let's see. No. Knight Leon just doesn't have any... zing to it. I know! How about Leon Knight?"

Leon grumbled and leaned back to take another swig of beer. "Very funny," he snarled under his breath.

Dailey chuckled while straightening up in his chair and winked at Leon. "You're just wound up because you keep suppressing your true feelings for me."

Leon grinned. "You know my policy. I can't get involved with anyone in the A.D. Police, no matter how much he turns me on."

Dailey leaned back and sighed, "That's too bad. It would have been magic."

Leon laughed. "I'm sure it would have been." He turned to the stage and listened to the music. _Hey! This band's actually pretty good and that singer is hot,_ he thought. _Maybe I can forget about the captain for tonight._

"Leon!" shouted someone from the crowd.

Leon sat up and looked around. He studied the crowd for the person who called his name.

"Over here, you big ape!"

Leon focused in the direction of the calling voice. There, he spotted a young man heading his direction waving at him. "Steve!" Leon cried excitingly while jumping up from his chair. "How you doing, buddy! Have a seat!" Leon grabbed the waitress as she passed by. "Another round of beers, honey." Leon then sat down again and turned to Dailey. "Dailey, let me introduce you to the biggest pain in the ass I knew before we met the captain, Steve Baker."

Dailey stood to shake Steve's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Steve replied.

The waitress appeared with the fresh round of drinks and placed them around the table. Leon gave her a nice tip and a friendly smile, which she returned. _Yep, this is turning out to be one helluva night._ Then he turned back to Dailey. "I gotta tell you, I was always saving this guy's ass in high school."

"That's because they always came after me for the pranks you pulled," grumbled Steve.

"Can I help it if I was that good?"

Steve glared at him. "Just remember, buddy, you never would have gotten passed Mrs. Henderson's algebra class without my help."

Leon raised his hands defensively, "Hey! That witch had it in for me from the very beginning, always calling me a barbarian."

Steve grinned wryly, "Well, if you hadn't torn your shirt off and swung from light to light like you were Tarzan on the first day, she might of had a different impression of you."

"I was bored! So what's the story with you lately? You still wasting your time in school?"

"Nope!" Steve declared proudly. "I graduated with my PhD in electrical engineering last month!"

"A PhD? You always were a nerd."

"So speaks the neanderthal. Anyway, I'm now seeking employment out in the real world."

"Finally joining us working slobs, huh? I told you to come with me into the A.D. Police academy."

Steve laughed. "And follow the guy voted "Most likely to get himself killed"? Not a chance!"

* * *

Nene looked around as she walked in the front door of the Pig Pen. The band was playing very well. _They're not as good as Priss' group though,_ she thought. There was a large crowd of people dancing to the music on the dance floor. _Ah, this is just what this girl needs to forget her troubles for a while._ She turned to the friend who brought her here and said, "You're right Naoko! This place is great!"

"I told you so." replied her friend. "Most everyone at work comes here after hours. It's nice to unwind with the guys here." Naoko then leaned in to Nene and whispered, "and sometimes they bring along their dreamiest friends."  
"Oh you! Are guys all you think about?"

Naoko winked at Nene. "What else is there?"

* * *

Steve watched the two ladies walk in. The brown haired one was kind of cute, but she reminded him of an old girlfriend. Steve shuddered. The last thing he wanted to do was think about the girl who'd almost ruined his career. Then he got his first real good look at Nene. The first thing he noticed were the long locks of red hair flowing around her shoulders. She was petite in figure, what most guys would consider cute. Then she smiled. Steve was hooked. Leon, in the meantime, was so wrapped up in another tirade about how big a jerk his captain was, that he didn't even notice that Steve had stopped listening.

"Hey Leon! Do you know who that girl is over there?" asked Steve.

Leon stopped ranting and looked at his buddy. "Did you say something?"  
"I asked if you know who that girl is?"

Leon casually leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Probably. I'm pretty popular with the ladies around here."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Please. Spare me."

"All right. All right," mumbled Leon as he turned to look. "Which one?"

"You have to ask?"

"Oh yeah. The redhead. Still got a thing for them, huh buddy? Yeah, her name's Nene Romanova. She's a real sweetheart. Tell you what," Leon said as he turned back toward Steve, "I

can hook the two of you up. It'll be a sure thing."  
Steve looked at Leon dubiously. "Like the Minski twins?"

"Are you still mad at me for that? Come on, buddy! Weren't they everything I promised they'd be? Smart? Beautiful? Funny?"

"Oh yeah, they sure were. You just forgot to mention that they were male cross dressers!"

Dailey leaned forward suddenly. "Leon, you've never introduced me to these twins."

"They were so broken hearted over Steve that they never spoke to me again. Besides, I mean it this time." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here."

"A coupon for two free desserts at Heavenly Delights?" inquired Steve.

"Right! The kid's got a tooth as sweet as her personality. Take her here and she'll love you for it. Now come on." Leon stood and grabbed Steve's arm, yanking him from his seat. "I'll introduce you to her."

Leon walked through the crowd toward Nene, ignoring Steve's cries of "Let go of me, you big bully!" as Steve vainly tried to regain balance after being pulled off the chair. Finally, Leon reached Nene and Naoko.

Steve finally pulled his arm free. "I told you to let go of my arm, you big, hairy ape!" he cried angrily. Then he noticed Naoko and Nene standing there with amused looks on their faces. "Ulp!" he cried out and turned beet red. Naoko and Nene both giggled.

Leon smiled. He loved embarrassing his friend like this. "Good evening ladies," he said in a chivalrous manner, bowing before them. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Steve Baker. Steve, this is Naoko and this is Nene Romanova."

"I...i...it's n...nice to m...me...meet you." Steve stammered out. They both giggled again causing him to turn an even deeper shade of crimson. _Great! Leon's pouring on the charm and I'm stuck in doofus mode_ , mused Steve inwardly. This definitely was not going well in his mind.

Leon approached Naoko and held out his arm. "We were wondering if you pretty ladies would like to dance with us."

Naoko took his arm. "Loved to," she replied as the two of them headed out onto the dance floor, leaving Steve alone with Nene. _It's about time someone else tried hooking her up with a guy. I've been trying for two years now_ , Naoko thought.

The band started playing a rendition of the classic Vision hit "Say Yes." "Oh! I love this song!" cried Nene excitingly.

"So, do you want to dance?" asked Steve hesitantly.

Nene giggled. Steve wondered if she had any idea of just how adorably cute she was when she did that. "Sure," she answered.

* * *

Later that evening, there were still a good number of people milling about on the streets. A neon sign of an ice cream sundae with a halo over it glowed above the name of the restaurant, Heavenly Delights. Inside was a lavish environment, with plush red carpet, marble white tables, and an extravagant chandelier lighting the room. In the corner, a small trio of musicians were playing soft background music for the patrons.

"I don't get to eat here often." exclaimed Nene excitingly. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Don't worry about a thing, I've got it all taken care of," said Steve confidently. He glanced around the room. _Man, look at this place! I'd never been able to bring Nene here without that coupon. Thanks pal!_

"So, how long have you and Leon known each other?" inquired Nene innocently.

"Since high school. We had some wild times together. That boy is completely nuts!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I remember one time when he tore off his shirt and started swinging from light from light."

"Get out!"

"No really. He's always was pulling stunts like that in school."

"Oh you have to tell me more."

"Sure, but I'm going save the really good ones for when Leon is around. I don't get many opportunities to embarrass him in public."

Just then, the waiter brought their desserts to the table. He placed an ice cream sundae in front of Nene and a piece of chocolate cake in front of Steve. "Mmmm," exclaimed Nene, "this looks good."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Sure does." He took his fork, cut a bite out of the cake, and raised it up. "Bon appetite!" Steve closed his eyes to savor the rich chocolate taste. "Wow! That's delicious."

Clink! Nene's spoon landed in the bottom of her sundae dish. Steve's eyes bugged out. "That must have been about 2 seconds flat. Leon was right on the money when he said she had a sweet tooth," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh...um... I said you must make a lot of money, working for the A.D. Police and all." _Oh good one lamebrain!_

Nene gave him a wry grin that indicated she knew what he really said and replied, "No. Not really."

"So, why did you choose to go into the A.D. Police?"

"Oh, that's easy. I've always wanted to be a policewoman. As a little girl, I had a little badge and a toy gun. I used to go around 'arresting' all of my friends."

Steve smiled. "That's cute."

Nene sighed, "Not always. I got teased about it a lot, so I spent a lot of free time on the computer. I've been programming since I was five."

"Cool!"

"Yeah! In my teens, I got really good at hacking, but I got caught once. The judge let me off easy, but I figured I'd better lay off if I wanted to join the police. Now in the A.D. Police, I hack for them all the time. It's the best of both worlds!"

"That's great!" Steve said as he looked down at the rest of his cake. "Listen, I'm not going to finish this. Would you..." The cake vanished. "like...the...rest..."

Nene finished the last of the cake and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Steve grinned wryly. "Yeah, I said I'm glad my fingers weren't in the way. You might have got them as well."

Nene blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Just then, Nene's beeper went off. She jumped and shut it off. Then she slowly looked up at Steve apologetically.

"There's a boomer incident and you're needed, right?"

"Huh?" _Does he know about me?_ she wondered.

"You're in the A.D. Police. Boomer crimes are what you do, right?"

Nene brightened up. "Exactly! Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"Thanks! Tell you what, I'll make it up to you by taking you out next time."

"That'd be great!"

Nene grabbed her jacket and started running for the door. "Super! I'll call you later! Bye!"

Steve watched her run out the door. Then he relaxed back in his chair. "I got to hand it to you, Leon. This definitely makes up for the Minski twins." He gave out a contented sigh as he replayed the evening's events. Suddenly, he sat up. "Oh no!" he cried out in fright. He quickly jumped up, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the door.

"Oops! Almost forgot!" he said as hurried back to the table, frantically grabbed several bills from his wallet and threw them and the coupon down on the table before running for the front door.

The waiter watched Steve running out of the restaurant and went over to the table. "All right!" he exclaimed excitingly, "A $50 tip!"

Steve burst out of the doors of the restaurant and looked around for Nene. _She couldn't have disappeared that quickly, could she?_ Frustrated, he screamed out to the street, "Hey! What's your number?"

* * *

The boomer roared as its laser beam projector extended to firing position. A thin blue beam of light lanced out towards the airborne figure above him. Priss twisted hard to avoid the deadly light. Her red and blue hardsuit landed on the pavement in front of the boomer, her boots giving the distinctive "Tingsh" sound. "God, I hate that sound!" growled Priss. "But at least it lets me know I'm still alive." Her tactical display showed the boomer gearing up for another shot. She cartwheeled to the left as the beam hissed through the space she occupied just a second before. "This bastard just doesn't realize when he's outclassed!" she cried as leaped again, bringing her shoulder mounted pin dart cannons into place.

The boomer watched Priss' form arcing gracefully through the air, its targeting sensors protruding from its eyelids in an attempt to lock onto her. Its microprocessors barely had time to register the pin darts before they pinned the boomer to the ground. Its circuits overloading, it exploded a split second later.

Priss landed and surveyed the demolished boomer. "I've got to hand it to Genom. What these boomers lack in fighting capability, they sure make up for in ugliness."

Sylia sliced the boomer she was facing from the upper right shoulder to the lower left abdomen in one smooth stroke. She leaped clear as the severed halves exploded. "Stop making jokes, Priss!" she admonished as she allowed the wing jets of her silver and blue hardsuit to ease her back to earth. "You'll leave yourself open to attack."

Two darts with wires trailing them streaked past Sylia's head, penetrating the steel skin of the boomer ambushing Sylia from behind. "Sylia! Get clear!" cried Linna, an electrical charge racing from the hands of her green hardsuit along the wires. The boomer screamed, almost humanlike it seemed Linna, as the added current fried its circuits.

"It appears that's a lesson you could learn yourself," yelled Priss to Sylia.

"Point taken," acknowledged Sylia. "Thanks for the save, Linna."

"Always here to save your butt, boss!" replied Linna as she checked her tactical monitors for remaining boomers. Only one boomer remained. "Hey Nene! You need any help with that last one?"

Nene, in her pink hardsuit, turned to Linna. "Nah! This will be no problem!" She turned back to see that the boomer had opened its chest to reveal its heat ray blaster. "Uh oh! Problem!" she screamed as she flipped up backwards desperately to avoid the blast. The wide beam of heat flowed beneath her as it vaporized the section of wall that had been behind her. Nene's offensive weapons array popped out of concealment as she completed her back flip. "Nice try! Now, it's my turn!" The wall behind the boomer began to crumble as waves of pressure hammered into it and the boomer. It collapsed as it fell and exploded.

"That's the last of them," said Sylia. "Good job, everyone! Let's head back to the jump jet."

"Just one second," remarked Nene. She turned to the camera she had spotted at the beginning of the battle. "There's something I want to do first."

* * *

Chairman Quincy slammed his fist on the conference table. "Damn them! Those were twenty of Genom's top of the line Class C Boomers. They had the latest advancements in weapons technology, and the Knight Sabers not only beat them, THEY MADE IT LOOK EASY!" The other people in the room cowered before his display of anger. _It's no wonder that I can't destroy the Knight Sabers. I've surrounded myself with sheep waiting to be slaughtered!_ Quincy paced the room angrily. _It was the perfect set-up. Use a couple of boomers to demolish a portion of downtown and when the Knight Sabers arrive, they would find eighteen more waiting for them. It was a deviously simple plan, except it didn't work!_ "What about audio?" he asked though he suspected what the answer would be.

One of his aides audibly gulped and nervously stood up to report. "It was the same as the other times we've had opportunity to observe the Knight Sabers, sir. A white noise generator knocked out our ability to listen in on them."

"Dammit! They thwart us at every turn! This is intolerable!"

"HELLO!" chimed a cheery voice from the screen.

Quincy turned and looked at the monitor. He saw a bright pink helmet fill the screen. _No! It can't be!_

"Oh! Did the big, bad, boomers lose to the 4 wittle itty bitty Knight Sabers? Oh, poor babies. Better luck next time boys. MMMMMMMMMMMMMWAh!"

Static filled the screen.

 _She's mocking me. SHE'S MOCKING ME!_ Quincy was absolutely red with fury. "THAT'S IT! I've had it with those meddlesome Knight Sabers! From now on, it is Genom's top priority to determine the Knight Saber's true identities!"

* * *

The jump jet flew silently through the night, its dark blue color making it hard to distinguish in the night sky. Priss and Linna were both laughing in the back as it carried them back to their hidden lair.

"Honestly, Nene, I can't believe you did that!" snickered Linna.

Nene chuckled along with Linna. "I know, but they honestly were asking for it trying to spy on us like that."

"Still, I'm not sure that was such a good idea," Priss said seriously.

"Oh, lighten up, you ape woman! Can't you ever have any fun?"

"I'm serious, Nene! Listen, they're probably extremely pissed off at us for ruining their perfect little plan. Twenty boomers against us? That's a little extreme, even considering the damage we've caused Genom in the past. I think we've been bumped from minor annoyance to major threat!"

"Oh, so what are they going to do?" asked Linna. "It's not like they know who we are. We just keep hitting them guerrilla war style and they won't be able to stop us. You can't fight an enemy you can't find."

"I know, Linna. I just have a bad feeling about all of this, that's all." Priss looked back at Nene and frowned as she saw her sitting in her chair staring out into space with a big goofy grin on her face. "Hey Nene! You even listening?" Nene didn't budge. _Huh? That's strange, even for Nene._ Priss and Linna moved in closer. Priss waved her hand in front of Nene's face. "Yo! Earth to space cadet Romanova!"

Nene jumped. "Who? What? Where? I swear I wasn't thinking of anyone!" she shrieked.

"Ah ha! And just who is this 'anyone' you're not thinking of?" asked Priss in an inquisitive voice.

Nene blushed. "It's no one."

"Yeah, right! Out with it, girl! You've met someone!"

Nene tried to scramble backwards in an effort to escape this inquisition. Her back hit the wall of the jet. Priss and Linna immediately moved in to cut off her escape. "All right! I met someone tonight. We danced and went out afterwards for dessert. Can I go now?"

Priss pinned her to the wall. "You don't get away that easily."

The jump jet was making its final approach to the base as Linna started screaming, "Details! Details! I WANT DETAILS!"

* * *

The next morning, Nene bolted into the lobby of the A.D. Police headquarters. "Oh man! Why can't I ever learn to wake up five minutes earlier so I don't have to run to get here on time?" she mused as she hurried to get on her uniform. She slid into the chair at her desk and checked the clock. _Five seconds to spare, better than usual._ She sagged, resting her head on the desk. "Man! I can't believe Priss and Linna kept me up most of the night drilling me with questions about Steve. I just met the guy! It's not like we're eloping! The way those two acted, you'd think I'd never seen a man before." She took a deep breath. "If I have to answer one more question about Steve, I'm going to scream!"

"Hey Nene!" Naoko said cheerfully as she walked up to Nene's desk.

"Hi Naoko!"

"Wow! You look beat! Things must have gone great with Steve last night." Naoko knelt down next to Nene and whispered, "Come on. I want to hear all the steamy details."

Several pedestrians looked up at the A.D. Police building as the ear piercing scream emanated from it. Most of them suspected they were just interrogating a suspect.

* * *

Nene ran after Naoko, who was stomping angrily down the hallway. "Naoko! Wait! Please! I'm sorry!"

Naoko turned toward Nene. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Your scream made me DEAF!"

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I spent half the night getting drilled by my other friends about Steve. I was just tired of it. I promise I'll fill you in later. Okay?"

Naoko saw how mollified Nene was and relaxed a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks Naoko. Tell you what. To make up for it, let me fill you in on the latest dirt on Leon?"

"Leon? Spill it girl!"

* * *

Leon strode into the office after his morning patrol. Nothing was happening today, it was all pretty boring. He didn't like having to do paperwork, but even he knew this was probably the best time to get to work on it. "Hey Naoko," he cried out as he approached his desk. "You have that information I asked for earlier?"

Naoko turned and smiled at Leon. "Sure do! Here you go, Tarzan!"

Leon froze as the office personnel started snickering. _What did she call me?_

"Hey! Lord of the Jungle? You going give us a yell?" called out one of the detectives.

Naoko walked up to Leon and playfully slid her hand across his chest. "I'd rather he rip off his shirt and swing from light to light," she said in her most sultry voice.

"Excellent idea!" chimed Dailey. "Take it off! Take it off!"

The entire office was now chanting, "Take it off!" Leon didn't hear any of it. _That jerk! When I get my hands on his scrawny little neck..._

"Well, well!" yelled the instigator of Leon's predicament. "Am I here in time for your next performance?"

Leon's eyes narrowed as he turned towards his former buddy, Steve. He grabbed him by the arm and stomped out of the room, ignoring the boos, catcalls, and paper wads flung at him by his co-workers.

"Hey! Let go of me!" screamed Steve. _I don't believe this. Twice in two days!_

Leon kicked the door open and marched in. Steve noticed the words "Target Range" on the door. _Uh oh!_ "Uh, Leon? Buddy? What are we doing here?"

"Target practice!"

Steve's eyes grew wide. "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelped as he tugged to free himself. It was no use. Leon dragged Steve to the end of the range and shoved him up in front of a target. "You're crazy!" gasped Steve.

Leon looked his friend straight in the eye. "Yep! But that doesn't surprise you one bit, does it pal? Now don't move." Leon started back towards the firing booth.

"If you thank for one moment that I'm going to stand here and play William Tell for you, you have another think coming!" cried Steve as he started moving forward. Leon drew his gun and fired straight up. Steve jumped back to the target. "I'll just stand right here."

Leon slowly took aim at his friend.

"Leon? Y...y...you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Steve nervously. He froze as bullets zipped past him, slicing the target around him. An eternity later, the firing stopped and Leon twirled his gun and holstered it. Steve sighed in relief. _Thank God that's over!_

"Dailey, can I borrow your gun?" asked Leon.

Dailey drew his piece. "Only if you promise to do your Tarzan routine."

Leon took the gun. "It's a deal!" Leon took careful aim and started firing again. The clip quickly ran out. Steve looked like he was about to pass out from fright. _Excellent!_

"Y...y...you d...d...done y...y...yet," stammered Steve.

"Sure," replied Leon as he handed Dailey his gun back. "What's the matter Steve? Did I scare you?

Steve took a few deep breaths. "N...not at all. Y...your reputation as an ex...excellent marksman precedes you. I knew I...I was safe the entire time!"

"Then explain the bodily fluid loss!"

"Huh?" Steve hurriedly looked down. _Nothing!_

"Made you look!"

Steve growled and advanced towards Leon. Leon held his hands up defensively. "Hey buddy! I was just getting even with you for telling about my high school days."

Steve balled his fists and snarled, "If you think that's going to save you from the pounding I'm about to deliver..."

"Hey Nene! Call this pit bull off me, will ya?"

Steve whirled around. "Nene?"

"See you later sucker!"

Steve spun back around as Leon dashed out the door. "Hey! Get back here, you jerk!" he yelled as he gave pursuit. Dailey just grinned, shrugged, and calmly walked after them.

* * *

Laughter drafted down the hallway as Leon, Steve, and Dailey emerged from the gym. "Man, it's been a long time since we wrestled like that!"

"Yeah, it sure has," replied Steve.

Leon nudged his pal. "You know, you really surprised me when you pulled off that throw."

"I don't know why. You taught me that move yourself."

"Yeah, but you always had your head in your books. I just never figured you were listening.

Steve smiled. "Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises."

Leon leaned in next to Steve. "Enough small talk, how'd it go with Nene last night?"

"It was going great, up to the point that you all called her back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her beeper went off when you all had that boomer incident last night."

"Steve, Nene's in the Data Acquisition department. We don't call her in to the office during boomer incidents."

Steve drew back. "You don't? That's strange. She ran off like she was an awful rush, I just figured that the two were related." He threw his hands in the air. "Oh well, I guess it's none of my business."

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Leon, rubbing his chin.

"Anyway, that's why I'm here. Do you know where Nene's at?"

Nene walked around the corner behind Steve. Leon smiled. "Oh she's around here somewhere. Why?"

Nene crept up behind Steve as he continued. "Well, it's like I said, she ran off in a big hurry. I didn't get a chance to get her number."

Leon leaned down and thrust his finger into Steve's chest. "Let me get this straight, you met the woman of your dreams last night and you let her get away without getting her number?"

"Woman of my...? Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?"

"Not at all, pal o mine! I could tell you flipped for her the moment you laid eyes on her." He nudged Steve with his elbow. "Come on. Admit it."

"All right! All right! I admit it! I was up the entire night thinking about her! Are you happy now?"

Nene giggled.

Steve whirled around as he heard the sound. "Nene!" _Oh man! She was right behind me. She heard everything I said. It was a set up._ Just then, he noticed that he had jumped right into Leon's arms. He turned towards Leon who gave him his biggest goofiest grin. "Wah!" he cried as he jumped out of his arms. Everyone laughed as Steve tried to regain some of his lost composure.

"Hi Steve. Naoko told me you were here. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch?"

Steve grinned sheepishly. "That's why I came here, to see if you wanted to go out with me to lunch."

Leon put his arms around both of them. "Tell you kids what, I'm feeling guilty about the target practice. I'll treat you both!"

"All right! Let's go!" beamed Nene.

Leon called back to Dailey. "You coming too, Dailey?"

"You bet! I can't wait to see what happens next!" answered Dailey.

* * *

Laughter erupted at the table of four friends. "You're kidding? Male cross dressers?" asked Nene with wide eyes.

Steve covered his head on the table. "I can't believe he told her about the Minski twins." he muttered.

"Yeah! Steve wouldn't talk to me for a month. It was one of my better pranks."

Steve sat up. "Yeah, it took quite a while for him to make it up to me. I don't forget easily."

"You forgave me? Since when?"

Steve winked, "Last night."

Leon glanced at Nene and smiled, "I see."

"Well, if story hour is over, I have an announcement to make. I have joined the ranks of the employed!"

"Really?" shouted Nene excitingly. "Where?"

"I've got a job in the Research and Development Department at Genom!" declared Steve proudly.

Nene felt a sharp pain in her heart. "Genom? Oh no!"

Steve frowned. "What's wrong?"

Nene struggled to compose herself. "I...I mean, I hear a lot of bad rumors about Genom. They deal in military projects, many of their top executives are absolutely corrupt, and there are all those explosions that tend to happen in their labs."

"All true," replied Steve, "however, a lot of companies deal with the military, I don't know of any corporation that doesn't have its share of the bad apples, and those explosions tend to happen on their boomer projects. I won't be doing any research related to boomers."

"You won't?"

"Nope! Something completely different!" Steve leaned over the table and started whispering. "I'm not even supposed to tell you all this, it's a top secret project. Very hush hush, if you know what I mean."

"So what is it?" asked Leon curiously.

"It's called a memory probe. It's a device that can be used to scan the memories of the deceased. You see, it's a helmet that fits over the head. From the helmet, a probe jabs into the cerebral cortex at the base of the neck. From there, we've learned that we can send impulses to the temporal lobe cortex, the memory portion of the brain, which responds by sending impulses back that the probe picks up. The probe then translates these impulses into the audio and visual components of the 'memory', which we can play on a standard PC."

"I see," said Dailey, "it's sort of like turning on a computer that's been off and then scanning its data files."

"Exactly! Right now, it has a few bugs in the translation program. That's what they hired me for. It can only pick up the strongest impulses. However, these tend to be vital moments in a person's life. I can already see how this can help homicide detectives in their police work."

"I get it!" piped Leon. "The detectives can use the memory probe to view how a murder victim dies to gain clues."

"Or learn who killed him," continued Dailey.

Leon laughed. "That's pretty neat kid! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" replied Steve.

Nene withdrew back in her chair. She didn't want to ruin the mood, but the tightness in her chest had not lessened.

The waitress walked up and placed the bill on the table. Leon reached for his wallet. "Why don't you all meet me outside? I'll handle this."

Nene smiled. _At least one thing is going right today._

* * *

Outside, Nene pounded her fist into her hand. "This is absolutely perfect!" she declared triumphantly.

Steve shot her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Naoko told me what Leon did to you. It ticked me off, so I hacked into the system and maxed out his credit card."

Steve and Dailey's mouths both dropped. "You did what?"

"The way I figured it, he'd probably feel guilty about the target practice and offer to take us out to lunch if I brought the subject up, which he did. He should be having trouble right about... now!"

Leon burst out of the door. "Hey buddy! You got any money on you?"

Steve strove to keep a straight face. _This is great!_ "I'm flat broke! Besides, whatever happened to 'I'm treating you to lunch'?"

"They said my card is maxed and I don't have any cash on me. Nene?"

"Sorry Leon. When you said you were treating, I left my purse back at headquarters."

"Dailey?" pleaded Leon.

"Don't...you...dare!" whispered Steve menacingly.

Dailey shrugged. "Sorry Leon. I don't have any money either."

A big burly man wearing a white apron grabbed Leon by the arm. "Come on pal! It's time for you to do some dishes!" he growled.

"Wait! This is all just a misunderstanding! I can explain!"

Steve couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell to the ground laughing until tears came to his eyes. "That was nasty, Nene!" he finally managed to gasp.

"Why, thank you," accepted Nene.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"So, do we bail him out now?" asked Dailey.

"Nah!" replied Steve. "Let the goofball suffer for a while."

"So, what do I do in the meantime?"

Steve smiled deviously. "Go shopping for a loin cloth. He did promise to do his Tarzan routine."

Dailey's eyes got big as he mentally pictured Leon in a loin cloth. "You're right! I'll go do that right now!" Dailey ran down the street.

Nene turned to Steve. "So?"

"So what?" asked Steve.

"Did you really mean...what you said...back at headquarters?" she asked hesitantly.

Steve blushed. "Yeah I did. I've never met anyone like you. I mean, not only are you so incredibly cute that you caught my eye the second you walked in the door, but you're also very smart. That's a very rare combination."

"I didn't think most guys liked smart women."

"I'm not most guys. I like to talk with someone who can understand me and can actually participate in an intelligent conversation. It doesn't get boring that way."

"That isn't at all how most guys think. I get the feeling a lot of times that I intimidate guys with my intelligence. It gets so frustrating sometimes."

"I understand completely. I've had to live my entire life with the label 'Super Brain'."

Nene giggled and took Steve's arm as they entered the park.

* * *

Steve and Nene walked back into the office area of the A.D. Police headquarters. Nene was still clutching Steve's arm. "That was nice." she cooed. "I haven't fed the ducks in the pond in a long time.

Steve nodded in agreement. He wished she would take the afternoon off and spend it with him. This was just too good to be true.

"I'll give you my number when we get back to my desk," said Nene.

 _Rats!_ "That'd be great!"

"WAaaaaaaaaAaaAaaaaaaaa! AaaAaaaaaaaa! WAaaAaaaaAaaaaaa!"

Nene jumped. "What the heck was that?"

"Incoming." replied Steve as he pulled her back against the wall. Nene gasped as Leon, sporting only his shades and a loin cloth, swung by them. The detectives in the room started cheering and grunting as Leon traveled the ceiling light route of the office. Steve grinned. "Well what do you know. We got here in time for the show."

Nene laughed. "Yeah!"

Steve rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched Leon. "I wonder though..."

"What?"

"I wonder if he remembers what happened last time."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Leon as his hand slipped from the light he was swinging on. Steve winced as Leon landed among the desks.

"Yep! He remembers now."

Dailey ran over to where Leon landed. "Leon! Are you all right?" he asked frightfully.

Steve walked up behind Dailey. "Sure he is! He landed on his head!"

Leon sat up and rubbed his aching head. "I heard that, Baker!" he growled.

"Detective McNichol!" called the captain from his office. "When you're done... playing in there, I'd like to see you here in my office."

Leon groggily stood up. "I'll be right there, Captain."

Nene's eyes bugged out of her head. "Uh, Leon?"

"Shhh!" shushed Steve quickly.

Leon slowly walked towards the captain's office. Everyone was completely silent as they watched him walk buck naked into the office and close the door.

Steve smirked. "Leave it to Leon to redefine presenting yourself to the boss!"  
The entire room exploded with laughter. Steve wondered how long it would take Leon to realize what happened as he heard Dailey call out, "Hey! Get away from that loin cloth! It's mine!"

Steve then spotted Nene in the hallway. She motioned to him to come over. "What's up?" he asked as he approached her.

She held up a sheet of paper. "This is my phone number," she answered as she stood on her tip toes to place it in his shirt pocket. Then she kissed him. "Call me tonight," she whispered.

"S...s...sure!" stammered Steve as he watched her go back to her desk. _Outstanding! She kissed me! She likes me! She KISSED me! She gave me her number! SHE kissed..._

Thud!

Steve rubbed his head. "Stupid place to put a wall." he muttered under his breath. He pulled the paper out of his pocket. There was a smiley face with red curls drawn next to her number. "Cute," he whispered. He then closed his eyes and allowed his memory to replay the sweetness of that kiss. "WOO HOO!"

* * *

Priss ended the set with her usual closer, "Chase the Dream." It was an excellent crowd tonight. She enjoyed playing to people who appreciated her music. She glanced down at the front row where Nene and Linna were. _That guy with Nene has to be Steve! He looks like he's really having fun!_

Steve whooped and hollered as Priss finished her concert in grand style. Priss and the Replicants was one of his favorite local groups. He gave Nene a big squeeze. "I can't believe you got us front row seats! How'd you score them?"

"That's my secret," replied Nene. "Would you like to meet Priss?"

"Boy, would I!"

"Then follow me! I've got backstage passes!"

"Backstage passes? How'd you get those?"

Nene winked. "Oh, I've got my connections."

* * *

Priss sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. _Does the manager have to spend half an hour to tell me how great I am after every concert?_ Then she spotted Nene. _Perfect timing girl._ "Sorry to cut you short, Manny, but I've got an appointment!" she yelled as she ran from her manager.

"Hey! Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" whined Manny.

 _Not really_ , thought Priss. "Nene!"

Nene gave Priss a big hug. "Priss! You were great tonight!"

"I'm great every night!"

Steve's jaw hit the floor. "You know Priss?"

"Yep!" answered Nene proudly. "She's been one of my closest friends for 4 years now. Priss, this is Steve."

Priss held out her hand. "Nene has told me a lot about you, Steve. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Steve grabbed Priss' hand and shook it vigorously. "Thepleasure'sallmineOhman Ican'tbelieveI'mshakinghandswithyouI'vebeenabigfanofyoursforalongtimenowIknow allyoursongsbyheartIhaveeveryoneofyouralbumsIstillrememberthedayIfirstheard oneofyoursongsattheclubitwasso..."

Priss yanked her hand away from Steve. "Hey! I need that hand to hold the microphone!"

Steve withdrew somewhat abashed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

"You can tell he's Leon's friend," joked Linna.

"Yeah," replied Priss as she rubbed her now sore shoulder.

Gravity forced Steve's jaw to ground again. "You know Leon?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Well if that don't beat all. I always thought he was doing his usual bragging about how he met you, how the two of you became lovers, and ..."

"HE SAID WHAT?"

Sensing his life was in danger, Steve ducked behind Nene. "He said you two were lovers," he said sheepishly.

"I AM NOT NOW NOR WILL I EVER BE LEON'S LOVER!" Priss brought her fist up in front of her face. "When I get my hands on that immature, muscle brained idiot, I'LL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Nene ducked behind Steve as Priss stomped toward them. Priss grabbed Steve's shirt and yanked him forward. Steve gulped as he stared into the fire burning in her eyes. "You tell that son of a bitch that he'd better not cross my path again or I'm going to..."

Nene's, Priss', and Linna's beepers went off.

"Oh no!" cried Nene. "A boomer incident now?"

"Shit!" yelled Priss as she dropped Steve. "I just remembered a recording session I need to be at!"

"I'll drop the two of you off," added Linna, "before I head off to wherever I'm going!"

Nene gave Steve a quick kiss. "Sorry to cut the date short, but I'm needed." Then the girls dashed out the backstage door.

Steve was really confused. He thought Priss was going to rearrange his face, but then all three of them started hopping around like there was some sort of big emergency. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Nene drove up to her apartment building on her moped. She pulled off her helmet and shook her hair loose. "Man! That was intense!" She walked up to the front door and fumbled through her purse for her keys. "I sure hope Steve isn't mad about tonight.

"He might be," snarled someone from the shadows.

Nene whirled around and saw Steve standing there. "Steve! You startled me!"

Steve advanced towards Nene. "Right now, I don't give a damn! I just want to know just what the hell is going on here!"

"Going on?" asked Nene hesitantly.

"You know, we're having a nice little evening, and then your beeper goes off and everyone starts jumping around like chickens with their heads cut off. That kind of going on!"

"B...but y...you know that the A...A.D. Police needed..."

"Cut the crap! I ain't buying! You're in the data acquisitions department! Leon already told they don't call you in when there's a boomer incident! So I ask again, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

Nene hung her head and started to cry. She knew she was in for it now that her lie had been exposed. "I wish I could tell you," she sobbed.

A look of concern crept across Steve's face. "What is it? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No! That's not it. I just can't tell you, that's all."

"I don't understand. What are you caught up in?"

"I just can't tell you!"

Steve raised his arms in frustration. "Oh, I see. I guess I was fooling myself when I figured trust was part of this relationship." He turned and started to walk away.

"Steve! Wait!" cried Nene as she reached out to him.

"Save it!" yelled Steve as he batted her arm away.

Nene's heart sank as her knees gave out beneath her. She sobbed as she watched him walk away. _How could he understand? It's something I need to do. It isn't fair. Why do I have to choose between Steve and my life as a Knight Saber?_ She felt her heart break.

* * *

Steve slammed his fist against the wall. _Ow! That hurt, but it felt good too._ He had been walking for a couple hours now and the urge to hit something, anything, still hadn't gone away. _Why can't she trust me?_ he wondered. The urge to create a few holes in the wall came again. He rubbed his fist, massaging the sore knuckles. _No, better not add any more physical pain to the already considerable emotion pain._

He slowly lumbered to the door of his apartment. He grumbled unintelligibly under his breath as he unlocked his door and stumbled in. "I just don't get it" he mumbled as he locked his door, "what is she hiding?" He turned and froze. In his living room was a person dressed in a pink hardsuit. Steve's mind snapped and he grabbed the baseball bat he kept for intruders. "Get out of my apartment!" he screamed as he swung his bat at the burglar.

Tink! An armored hand caught the bat in mid swing. Steve's eyes grew wide with fright as he realized he had probably just made his uninvited guest extremely angry.

"W...w...what d...do y...you want?" he stammered, backing up fearfully.

"We need to talk Steve," the armored girl said as she lifted the visor to her helmet.

Steve felt his world shatter. "N...Ne..ne?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's me. Now you know why I couldn't tell you before. I wanted to so many times, but I didn't know you well enough to know if you could be trusted. I think I can now. I just don't want to lose you over this. You deserve to know the truth about me."

Steve was flabbergasted. "You mean you're really one of the..."

"Knight Sabers. Yes, I am."

Steve was completely numb with shock. Of all the scenarios he had imagined that night, none of them any came close to this. "You...you're a terrorist?" he finally managed.

Nene drew back. "What? I'm not a terrorist!"

Steve's face contorted with rage. "Don't give me that! You...you commit...wanton acts of destruction! You cause millions of dollars in damage in the middle of the largest city in the world, endangering the lives of who knows how many people, and yet, this isn't terrorism to you?"

"But that was all because Genom was trying to..."

"Oh, let me guess," Steve spat out in contempt, "it was all Genom's fault! Right?"

Nene hung her head. "Yes," she whispered.

"You know, my grandfather used to tell me stories about trouble in the Middle East between the Israelis and the Palestinians. Each pointed their finger at the other saying it was all their fault. Two wars and thousands of dead on both sides came about before both learned how to deal with their differences and live in peace. Terrorism isn't a means of solving problems. It only makes things worse." Steve unlocked his door and started opening it.

"Wait! Where are you going?" sobbed Nene.

"Out!" snapped Steve harshly. "I need some time to think."

Nene started reaching out to him. "But we still need to talk. Please!" she pleaded.

Steve glared at her. "You don't plan on following me in that, do you?"

Nene gasped as Steve slammed the door. She then fell to her knees and wept bitterly.

* * *

"You did what?" shouted Priss angrily.

"I told Steve I'm a Knight Saber," answered Nene guiltily.

"Nene!" reprimanded Sylia, "This goes against article 2 of our charter, that all actions concerning the Knight Sabers have to be unanimously agreed upon by the other members."

"Not to mention article 3, no solo acts," added Linna.

Nene hung her head in shame. "I know, but he deserved to know the truth."

"Oh, so you can jeopardize our entire operation because 'he deserves to know the truth', huh?" growled Priss.

Sylia put her hand on Priss' shoulder. "Relax Priss," she soothed. "We can't change what's done." She turned to Nene. "How'd he react?"

"He was pissed. I don't know what he's going to do," muttered Nene.

Priss looked at Sylia. "I say we take him out."

"I agree," piped Linna. "He's become a security risk that we can't afford."

"No!" cried Nene. "You can't!"

"I agree with Nene on this," Sylia replied. "This isn't what the Knight Sabers are about. The only one compromised at this time is Nene. The rest of us are safe. What we need to do now is make preparations to get Nene to safety should the need arise. No terminations! Understood?"

"Yes!" answered Priss and Linna in unison.

* * *

 _Some things never change_ , thought Leon as he walked into Finch's Pub. He reminisced as he looked around the smoky bar with its neon signs advertising beer. He smiled as he remembered the days that Finch would let Steve and him play pool in the back room on those few days he could convince Steve to cut class with him.

"Leon!" called the balding, overweight bartender.

"How are you doing Finch?" Leon asked as he shook hands with his old friend.

"Well, business is good and the wife's still loud." Finch winked at Leon. "Probably why business is so good. It keeps me here, but I didn't call you here to catch up on old times."

"Yes, where is our lost little sheep?"

"In the back room. Kid has that look like he's lost his best friend. I figured you could cheer him up."

"Thanks Finch," replied Leon as he headed towards the back room. He found Steve curled up in the corner, still nursing his first beer by the looks of it. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Steve looked up at Leon. "How the hell did you know I was here Leon?"

"A little bird told me."

Steve stood and walked to the door to the main bar. "DAMMIT FINCH! I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE!" he screamed out to the bar.

"It does no good for one as young as you to mope around like this," floated Finch's grizzled voice back.

Leon put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Come on Steve, Finch was just worried about you," he said reassuringly.

"I'm just fine. I don't need anybody," Steve growled as he walked back to the corner and went back to his moping.

Leon watched his friend closely as he started racking the pool balls on the table. _Man! Whatever happened must have been intense. What could have...? Of course!_ "So, did she dump you?"

"No."

"You dump her?"

"No."

"A really bad fight then."

"Not exactly."

Leon was puzzled. _What could have happened that could completely depress Steve like this?_ He pondered this question as he hit the pool balls around. He was about to hit the eight ball in when the pieces finally came together. "She finally told you she's one of the Knight Sabers, didn't she?"

Steve fell off his chair. "Y..you know about that?" he stammered as he pulled himself off the floor.

Leon hit the eight ball into the corner pocket. "I do now."

"Huh?"

"I started suspecting she was one of them when a young reporter named Lisa Vanetta started asking questions about Nene. It got me thinking about how she always disappears whenever there's a boomer incident. Then, there was that time when boomers took over the A.D. Police headquarters and threatened to destroy it by overloading the computer core. The Knight Sabers quickly arrived and prevented its destruction, but only someone already familiar with the computer network could have responded so quickly to the boomer's takeover of our systems. Someone like Nene."

Steve couldn't speak. He was completely stunned. It was a completely logical and rational deduction. This was so unlike Leon. "That's brilliant," he finally managed to say.

Leon shrugged. "Hey! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out two and two make five, right?"

Steve grinned. _So much for brilliance._

Leon started racking the balls for another game. "Let me see if I have everything straight. She finally told you her secret and it has you in a huff because she didn't tell you sooner. Add to that the occasional bad press the Knight Sabers receive, not to mention you work for Genom, whom I'm sure are not spouting words of joy and cheer concerning the Knight Sabers, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Listen buddy, the only reason she didn't tell you was to keep you safe. The less you knew about her activities, the better, if you catch my meaning." He bent down and broke the pool balls. "Damn! Nothing went in."

Steve took a stick off the wall and began chalking it. "You never could break worth a crud," he said as he knocked the four ball into the side pocket. "I know what you're saying Leon, but this isn't a minor issue. I just found out the woman I...care for isn't the person I thought she was."

"That's my point pal. She is. She just had an activity you weren't aware of until now." Steve banked the six into the corner. "Can I play now?"

"No," replied Steve as he sank the three. "This isn't like finding out she's in the basket weaving club. This is completely different." The two ball bounced off the bumper and stopped short of the pocket. "Damn."

"In what way?"

"Well, for starters, she's breaking the law."

Leon tapped the eleven ball in. "I can't argue that point there, but I can tell you it has been necessary. The A.D. Police just doesn't have the resources to handle each and every boomer crime that happens in this city. The Knight Sabers have picked up a lot of that slack and prevented boomers from destroying Mega-Tokyo. Hell, they've saved my ass more times than I can count."

"That would be what, eleven?" Leon's stick jumped, causing the cue ball to careen into the eight ball, knocking it in. "Hmm. I guess I win that one," gloated Steve.

Leon scowled at Steve. "I want a rematch."

"Well then rack them, and tell me more about the Knight Sabers."

* * *

Nene walked up the stairs of her apartment building. "Man, Priss was mad enough to chew the leg off a boomer. I really blew it this time." As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed someone dozing by her door. "Steve?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

Steve woke with a start. "Huh? What? Oh. Hi Nene," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Steve stood up and dusted himself off. "I never said that. I just needed some time to think. What you told me last night pretty much threw me for a loop. The only thing I could think of when you told me is 'Oh my God! The woman I love is a terrorist!'"

Nene gasped. _Did he just say..._

"Yes, I guess it was a night for revelations. I didn't even realize until then how much you mean to me."

"Um...I guess you should know...I'm in love with you too."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. I don't think you would have shared this secret with me if you didn't. However, it still hurt."

"That was never my intention."

"I know. Leon helped me sort things out though. He told me about the important role you and your comrades play in this city. He even told about the time you prevented a boomer from destroying the A.D. Police headquarters."

Nene nearly fell over. "Leon knows?"

"He suspected." Steve shifted his feet and looked at Nene guiltily. "I'm afraid I confirmed his suspicions though, but don't worry. He promised he won't tell anyone. He said he's not enough of a miracle worker to find me another girlfriend."

Nene giggled.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

Nene leaped into Steve's arms and kissed him. Steve slammed hard into the wall, but was so caught up in the passion of the kiss, he didn't notice. _I guess it is true about the making up being the best part of the fight._

* * *

Steve gave a sheepish grin to his colleagues as he looked up from the desk he dove behind. The smoking remains of a memory probe smoldered on the lab table. "He he. I wonder how that happened?" he said sheepishly. _Man, after I told Nene I wasn't going to be working on any experiments that explode. What happened?_ Steve looked over the last program he inputted before the probe exploded. _Of course, I forgot to take into account the heat coefficient. I never make that sort of stupid mistake. I guess I'm still pretty bushed. It was two in the morning before Nene could call me and let me know she was safe after running out on our date to another incident. I know I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it._ Steve sighed and went back to correcting his program.

The building shook as a loud boom reverberated though the lab. "What the heck?" wondered Steve as dust fell from the ceiling. Then a warning alarm started blaring. The other technicians began scrambling for the exits. "An emergency alarm?" Steve ran to a computer terminal and began typing furiously. "I better find out what's going on." Steve concentrated as he sent inquiries into the system. "A security breach? Sector G12? Hmm, let's see if I can patch into the security cam network and find out what's happening." He started bypassing security measures. "Nene would be proud." Suddenly, an image of outside the Genom building appeared on the screen just as Linna's green hardsuit leaped past the camera. "What? The Knight Sabers?"

* * *

Linna twisted in the air to avoid the machine gun fire. She landed and turned to face the large gray boomer that was firing on her. Its single optical sensor focused on her as it brought up the large laser in its right arm to bear on her. She leaped over the blast and willed her knuckle buster into place. The electrodes in the glove popped into place as she flipped over the boomer and punched it in the head. It staggered as it absorbed the electric charge from the electrodes. Linna landed behind him. "That ought to slow him down." The boomer turned towards her as she aimed at its single eye. Two darts with wires trailing fired out and stabbed into its eye. It swung around in confusion as Linna sent the electric charge along the wires to destroy it from within.

Steve frowned as he watched Linna destroy the boomer on the screen. "Those are Genom's top of the line combat boomers. What are they doing here? City regulations prohibit the use of combat boomers within city limits."

Nene confronted the combat boomer in front of her. She was completely worried about Steve. Several missiles had already hit the building. She had to destroy this boomer before any more damage was caused to the building. The boomer, sensing her slight hesitation, fired a couple missiles at Nene. "Oh no you don't" she cried as her defensive jamming units popped up. The missiles, after losing target lock, flew straight up and towards the Genom building. "No!" Nene screamed as she watched the missiles flight path on her tactical display. She braced herself and leaped after the missiles. She brought out the laser in her right arm and fired at the missiles careening towards the Genom building. She sighed in relief as her monitor registered the missiles' destruction. "Whew! That was close." Suddenly, a laser beam struck her in the back.

 _Nene!_ Steve stood and clutched the monitor. _No! Don't let her die God! Please don't let her die!_

"Oooph!" yelped Nene as she landed hard on the pavement. The combat boomer that ambushed her landed behind her. It brought its gun arm up and aimed at Nene. A charge built up in the barrel.

"Oh no, you don't!"

By the time the boomer's microprocessors registered that's its right arm had been cut off, Sylia was whirling around and slicing it through its torso.

Priss landed next to Nene. "Nene, are you all right?"

"Y...yeah!" she said as she tried to push herself up. Priss helped her stand up. "I'm just a bit shaken up." she moaned as she tried to get her bearings.

"Don't push yourself. That was a nasty hit you took. Come on, I'll help you."

The jump jet came down and opened its side hatch. Priss and Linna helped Nene get aboard as its VTOL jets lifted it into the air. It turned towards the city as it continued its vertical climb and then sped off towards the city.

Steve watched the jet fade from view on the monitor and couldn't hold his tears back anymore. "Thank God she's alive," he sobbed as he collapsed onto the keyboard. The unblinking eye of a security camera watched him sob in silence.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're all right," Nene said as she looked up at Steve across the candle lit dinner table. "I knew you worked there, but I didn't know where. I was so scared that you would get hurt throughout the entire battle."

"Is that why you left yourself open to attack to take out those missiles?" asked Steve.

Nene dropped her fork. "You know about that?"

"Yeah. I patched into the security cams and saw the entire battle. I really thought I was going to lose you this time. I was beside myself with worry. I really wish you'd reconsider quitting the Knight Sabers."

"You know my work with them is important. I just can't quit."

Steve sighed. "I suppose this is how the families of police officers and fire fighters feel. We'll have this discussion later, but right now I'd like to discuss the two things I realized today.

"What's that?"

"Well, for starters, I'm going to seek employment elsewhere. Seeing those combat boomers today made me realize that maybe Genom has a few too many shady dealings going on. The sooner I get out of there, the better."

"That's great!" Nene cried enthusiastically. She'd been trying to get him to quit Genom longer than he'd been trying to get her to quit the Knight Sabers. "What's the other thing?"

"That I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life." He stood and walked over to Nene. "I can't control what you do or what happens to you, but I can ask to be by your side when it happens."

Nene gasped and her eyes began to mist over. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He knelt down on his right knee and opened it. Nene started crying when she saw the candlelight reflect off of the diamond ring.

"Nene, will you marry me?"

Nene's hand shook as she took the ring box out of Steve's hand. She stared at the ring as she held out in front of her. "Yes," she whispered as she slipped on her right ring finger. "YES!"

"Ooph!" Steve grunted as he was tackled by Nene.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, YES!" she cried as she hugged Steve tightly.

Steve glanced at Nene sideways and smirked. "I don't know Nene. That answer's a little vague. Could you be a bit more specific?"

Nene rose up and looked Steve in the eyes. _They're bright green_ , she noted. _That means he's deliriously happy._ "Yes Steve, I'll marry you." A shooting star shot through the night sky as Nene and Steve kissed each other.

* * *

Steve floated into work the next day. Several co-workers gave him knowing grins as they greeted him. _I guess it's written all over my face what I was doing last night. I can't help it though. She said yes! I can't believe it._

"Good morning, Steve."

Steve turned to a man in a business suit walking towards him. "Hello, boss."

Steve's boss put his arm around Steve. "Well my boy, you seem to be making a big impression with the big shots here with the fine research you've been doing here. Mr. Quincy is here to see you." His boss leaned in and whispered, "Be sure to tell him you'd be completely lost without my guidance."

Steve winked at his boss. "Don't worry, I'll gladly tell him how you opposed me at every turn."

His boss patted him on the back as he walked towards the conference room. When he walked in, he saw Quincy sitting at the head of the table. Six of his aides were seated on both sides of him.

Steve cleared his throat. "You wished to see me, sir?"

Quincy smiled and leaned forward. "Indeed I did, Mr. Baker. I wanted to ask you a few questions about yesterday."

Steve frowned. "Yesterday, sir?"

"Yes, when the Knight Sabers showed up, someone patched into our security network and used our cameras to monitor the skirmish between those outlaws and our security detail. When we investigated, this is what we found." Quincy nodded to one of his aides. The aide tapped on his laptop and the screen on the right wall flashed on. Steve started sweating as he saw his image on the screen. "As you can see Mr. Baker, you become extremely distressed when one of the Knight Sabers is imperiled. This suggests a personal link to the Knight Sabers. I want you to tell me everything you know about them."

"I...I'm afraid y...you're mistaken, s...sir. I don't k...know anything about them."

Quincy leaned back, obviously disappointed. "A pity. We get so few employees as qualified as yourself. Very well, have it your way." He turned to another aide. "Have the memory probe brought in."

"No!" Steve screamed as he turned and opened the door desperately. He gasped as he saw the large blue frame of a Class C boomer standing in the doorway. The boomer brought its arm up to backhand him. Steve ducked frantically. The arm tore the other conference room door off its hinges. Steve leaped through the open space the boomer inadvertently created, rolled, and came up running. _I have to thank Leon for teaching me how to do that._

"Stop him you fool!" ordered Quincy.

Steve glanced over his shoulder to see the boomer begin to chase him. _Provided I get out of this mess._ He ducked into the lab and slammed the door. The other technicians gave him strange looks as he pulled a file cabinet down across the door in an attempt to barricade it. _That won't hold him long. Aha! A vid phone._ He rushed to the phone and frantically punched in numbers. _Come on Leon, buddy, be there._

Leon's face appeared on the screen. "Hey! Steve! How you doing?"

"Shut up and listen," Steve screamed into the phone. "I'm in trouble at the Genom building! You have to get me out of here! You can't let them use the memAAARGH!"

A pencil thin beam of blue light seared through Steve's chest into the vid phone, causing it to explode.

* * *

"STEVE!" screamed Leon at the static on the vidphone. "Dailey! Mobilize your squad and mine! We're hitting the Genom building NOW!"

"Genom? Leon, are you sure...?" questioned Dailey.

"DO IT!"

"Right! You heard him people! Let's go!"

* * *

Linna and Priss stared at the ring on Nene's outstretched hand. "Wow," Linna exhaled. "He asked you last night?"

"Yep!" beamed Nene.

"Have the two of you set a date yet?" asked Priss.

"No, not yet, but we were wondering if you'd like to play at our reception."

"I'd love to."

"Congratulations Nene," Sylia said. "I'm sure the two of you will be happy together."

Linna nudged Priss. "I don't know. That ring's a little small. Are you sure he can afford all the treats you eat?"

"Oooo! Why you!" snarled Nene. The others laughed as Nene chased Linna around the room.

Priss's beeper went off. "Huh? It's a page from Leon and he put 911 on the end of his number. This had better be good. I'm still pissed off at that jerk." She angrily punched in Leon's number on the vid phone.

Leon's face popped up on the screen. "Priss! Listen babe, I can't make our date tonight..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shut up and listen! There's trouble at the Genom building! It's my buddy, Steve! I think he's in serious trouble! It doesn't look good! I gotta go! Sorry, babe!" Leon finished as he hung up.

"Damn it Leon!" Priss screamed at the blank screen. "What's going on?"

Linna looked at Sylia. "He mentioned Steve. Do you think Genom knows he's involved with one of us?"

Nene clutched her arms against her chest. It felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly by some force. She barely registered the rest of the conversation.

"It's a possibility." Sylia commented. "We better suit up. If Steve's in trouble with Genom, he's going to need our help to get him out alive." Sylia ran to the intercom. "Mackie! Get the jump jet warmed up!

"Right, sis!" answered Mackie's voice.

Sylia, Linna, and Priss ran to their lockers. They pulled out their skin suits and hurried to get them on. Priss then noticed that Nene was still cradled in the corner. "Hey! Nene! Get a move on! Steve needs you now!"

Nene snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh! Right!"

* * *

Leon ran down the hallway towards the garage. His captain stepped out in front of him. "Lt. McNichol! I just heard that you've ordered 2 squads to attack the Genom building!"

"That's right sir!" acknowledge Leon. "My friend's in trouble there!"

"You can't attack a major civilian target just because your friend's having personal problems with his company. I can't allow you to..."

Leon slugged him across the jaw. The captain twirled through the air, landing with a thud on the floor. "Wrong sir! You can't stop me!"

His captain rubbed his jaw as he watched Leon run down the hall.

* * *

Quincy watched the technicians attach the memory probe to Steve's head. "How long?" he asked the one closest to him.

"It's hard to say, sir. I'd estimate about 15 minutes," remarked the nearest technician.

Quincy grabbed the technician by the shirt. "I want it sooner than that!" he growled.

"I'll try, sir."

"See that you do it. This is your job at stake."

"Yes sir."

Quincy dropped the technician and went walked over to the intercom. "Security!"

"Yes sir!"

"Mobilize all available boomers and put the automatic security systems on line. I suspect that we're about to have visitors."

"Yes sir!"

Quincy smiled as he watched the technicians rush to complete the memory transfer. Soon, very soon, he'd have the knowledge he sought, and then nothing would save the Knight Sabers from his wrath.

* * *

Pedestrians watched the A.D. Police vans zoom past them on the street. The tires of Leon's squad car screeched as he took the right turn to the next street a little too quickly. He barely registered how carelessly he was driving. He had to save his buddy. He brought the radio mic up. "Choppers 1 through 9, your job is to make sure nothing gets out of that building. You are not to engage in the main assault."

"Roger" answered the pilots in unison.

"Attention all squads," came the captain's voice over the radio. "I am relieving Lt. McNichol from duty. Lt. Wong!"

"Yes sir!" answered Dailey.

"You're in command! Get those squads back here now!"

"Yes sir! All right boys! You heard the chief! I'm in command! My orders are to disregard all orders from headquarters. I am now placing Lt. McNichol in charge of this operation, understood?"

"Yes sir!" came the reply from their ever loyal troops.

Leon smiled. _Good old Dailey, he hasn't let me down yet._

* * *

A blue metallic foot came down to rest on the pavement. Bits of concrete flew up as the weight of the foot imprinted its shape into the ground. The boomer's sensors registered the incoming targets. Around it, other boomers were taking attack positions. Hidden panels in the building's sides and towers slid open, revealing automatic machine guns and missile launchers.

* * *

Leon's car screeched to a halt. He leaped out and ran to Dailey, who was already surveying the opposition brought up against them. "What have we got, Dailey?"

Dailey brought his binoculars down. "It looks like we have roughly 20 boomers plus automatic weapon systems everywhere. They are prepared for a full scale assault."

"Let's hope we can bluff them then," Leon said as he brought his bullhorn up. "Attention Genom facility! We know you are holding Steve Baker hostage in there! We have you surrounded! We demand his release immediately!"

Beams of light lanced out from hidden projectors. A holographic image of Quincy appeared before the startled A.D. Policemen. "Attention A.D. Police! This is private property! You have no jurisdiction here! Let me assure you no crime has been committed here! I suggest you all leave!" The image of Quincy smiled smugly. "Unless, of course, you have a search warrant?"

Leon threw his bullhorn onto the ground. "Shit! The bastard wants it the hard way! All right then! ALL SQUADS! ATTACK!"

Machine gun fire erupted from the armored men. A few knelt as they settled rocket launchers on their shoulders and fired. The boomers leaped from their positions, the rockets hitting the spots they were before, and began the counter assault. A group of three boomers arced down towards Leon's group. Two of them exploded as rockets found their mark. The third landed and charged the group of men before him. It barreled through them flailing its arms, crushing ribs and severing limbs from its victims. Bullets bounced off its cranium. It turned and focused its attention on a lone policeman, shaking with fear. The boomer brought its right arm back to crush the man's head. An armored hand caught it.

"I don't think so!" Leon screamed from within the battle armor he had just entered. He used his leverage to rip the boomer's arm off. It roared as he followed with a left cross that knocked its head off. Leon flexed the metallic muscles of his battlesuit. "I'm glad I convinced the lab boys to boost the power of this suit." Leon's tactical systems flashed warning as three more boomers landed in front of him. "Three against one, hmm? Fine by me!" Hatches opened on his suit and rockets blazed out of their hidden compartments. The resultant explosions sent up a huge cloud of dust. "Almost too easy," Leon said smugly.

All of a sudden, a boomer leaped out of the cloud of dust right towards Leon. "Huh? I missed one?" Leon cried as the boomer slammed into him. The boomer roared triumphantly as it prepared to finish off its dazed opponent.

"Leon! Stay down!" ordered a voice from above.

A red beam of light sliced though the boomers lower abdomen. It screamed as two more beams seared its upper body. It fell backwards and exploded.

Leon looked up and saw four armored angels descending from their hovering ship. "The Knight Sabers! Boy am I glad to see you."

Priss helped Leon stand up. "Are you all right, Leon?"

"When you're around babe, always!"

"This is no time for idle chat, we have a job to do here," Sylia barked out. "Priss! Nene! You two go in and find Steve! We'll help the A.D. Police out here!"

"Right!" the others responded in unison.

Sylia looked up at the jump jet. "Mackie! Clear the way!"

"You got it sis!" came Mackie's answer over the radio.

The jump jet fired its engines and zoomed low along the street towards the Genom building. It spiraled as it avoided the fire from the building's defenses. Hatches on the wings popped up, releasing a volley of missiles before it pulled up. Boomers and automatic defense stations erupted into balls of flame as the missiles scored hits on their targets. Priss and Nene used the smoke from the explosions as cover in their dash for the front door. "Made it" cried Priss as they ran in.

Nene spotted a nearby computer terminal. "Mackie! Are you reading me?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Good" she replied, pulling a cable from her suit and plugged into a computer port. "I'm patching into their computer system. See if you can tap into their security network. Maybe we can use it to locate Steve."

"Roger," replied Mackie, activating the jump jet's auto pilot system while he pivoted his pilot's seat to the computer terminal he used to provide computer support for the others. He began tapping furiously on keyboard. The glow of the screen illuminated his face as he concentrated on his task. "All right!" he exclaimed excitingly, "I'm in. Let's see. All boomers on the premises have been mobilized to repel attackers. All security systems are on line. Uh oh! It looks like security squads have been alerted to your presence. They are on their way. Keep a lookout for them!"

Machine gun fire ricocheted off the wall around Nene and Priss. They quickly dove behind the terminal for cover. "Yeah! We found them!" Priss snarled angrily.

"Hold it! All orders have been authorized by Quincy! I'm tracing the source right now...Bingo! I can even use a security cam at his location. Oh man!" Mackie said with shocked voice.

The tone frightened Nene. "What is it Mackie?"

"I've found Steve! You have to get up there now! Level 5B! Room 28! I'm punching up a map to show you the way now!"

Priss glanced quickly at the map. "No time to take the scenic route." She extended the large laser projector in her right palm and fired at the ceiling. "We need to go express," she yelled as she and Nene flew up through the hole and down the hall.

* * *

The technician watched the computer screen with anticipation. The bar on the computer with the caption Memory Transfer was showing the transfer was 97% complete...98%... 99%... 100%. "The memory transfer is complete, sir," he proudly reported.

"Excellent! Disconnect the probe and hand me the computer," ordered Quincy.

A thin red beam of light seared through the cables from the computer to the probe.

"What in the..." Quincy exclaimed as he turned to see what had done that. He froze as he saw the smoking laser projector on the pink hardsuit's right arm and her partner standing there with pin dart cannons aimed directly at him.

"Nobody move," spoke the blue and red armored Knight Saber in a quiet, menacing voice.

Then Nene recognized the person on the table. "STEVE!" she cried as she rushed to his side. _He can't be dead! He just can't be!_

Priss watched her partner rush to Steve's side. She felt numb. _What did those bastards do to him?_ Suddenly she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. A secret door panel was closing with Quincy smiling smugly behind it. "Son of a bitch! You can't get away that easily!" she screamed as she charged the door. It closed as she slammed into it. _Damn! It's solid!_ Priss screamed in rage as she punched the wall in futility. _Nene was happy! How could they do this to her?_ Then she heard the weeping behind her. "Nene?"

"He's dead, Priss! They killed him and it's all my fault!"

"Priss! Nene! We have trouble!" exclaimed Mackie urgently over the radio.

"What is it Mackie?" asked Priss.

"You have to get out of there! The military's been called in! They're arresting A.D. Policemen as we speak and guess who is next on their most wanted list!"

"Right! We're on our way now!" Priss walked over to Nene and put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Come on. Grab the computer. I'll carry Steve," she said calmly.

Nene rose slowly and nodded numbly. Priss picked up Steve's body while Nene folded the laptop and placed it under her arm.

"Mackie! What's the fastest way out of here?" asked Priss.

"Head east! I'm blowing the wall open so you can jump to the jet! Hurry! I've already had to disable several military choppers challenging me!"

"Right! Let's go Nene!"

They ran down the hall as the wall at the end of it erupted. The smoke was blown away by the jump jet's VTOL fans revealing it with its side hatch open waiting for them. Nene and Priss quickly leaped on board.

Linna gasped as she saw Steve's body hanging limply in Priss's arms. Sylia closed the door and jabbed her finger on the intercom button. "They're aboard! Get us out of here!"

The Knight Sabers braced themselves as the jump jet fired its afterburners. It quickly lost the military choppers giving it chase as it accelerated through the concrete canyons of Mega-Tokyo.

* * *

Nene watched Priss place Steve gently on the medical table. She couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh Steve!" she cried as she threw herself on his body. She couldn't believe he was gone. _He just proposed to me last night! This isn't fair! Oh Steve, I'm so sorry!_ She wept over his body bitterly, clutching him fiercely.

Priss reached out to comfort Nene, but Linna placed her hand on her shoulder and quietly signaled that they should let Nene grieve in peace for a while. There would be time enough to console her on her loss later. Priss sighed and walked out with Linna and Sylia.

Mackie's image appeared on a nearby screen. "Sis? I think you better come up and see this."

Sylia walked into the computer room where Mackie had called them from with Priss and Linna following close behind. "What do you have Mackie?"

"Here. Just watch," Mackie replied as he started tapping keys.

An image on the main screen appeared showing a conference room with Quincy and several of his aides sitting in it. "I want you to tell me everything you know about them."

"I can't let him find out about Nene" narrated Steve's thoughts as the scene unfolded on the screen before the assembled Knight Sabers. "He'll kill her." The Knight Sabers continued to watch the sequence, viewing the chase and Steve's desperate attempt to reach help. "I can't call Nene. They'll be tracing any phone calls I make for sure. Leon's my only chance!" Priss and Linna held their breaths as they watched Steve frantically beg Leon to save him. They all jumped when the Boomer's blue laser ended the conversation. Through Steve's eyes, they saw the blood oozing from the wound in his chest, the blood on his hands as he stared at them in shock. "NO! I've failed! Nene! Please, dear God! Don't let them ...get ...Ne ...ne." The screen faded to darkness.

Priss slammed her fist into the screen. "That bastard! He had Steve killed just so he could find out about us!"

Mackie turned to his sister. "Do you want me to destroy the files?"

Sylia thought about it for a moment as she and the others looked in on Nene weeping over Steve's body, the light reflecting softly off the diamond engagement ring on her finger. "No," she finally replied. "Nene deserves to know why Steve was killed. After that, it's her decision." She hung her head and started to cry. "That's all she has left of him now, the memories."

 **Evading Memory**

 **The End**


End file.
